


Sold to the Heart Hotel Boys

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: My name is Allison Smith. Just a normal girl living in a not so normal household. But then... everything changed. Read for more
Relationships: srvv x oc
Comments: 35
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Prolouge

My name is Allison Smith. Ally for short. I have a pair of big blue eyes and messy auburn hair. My face is heart shaped, my lips are full, and I have a little button nose. My friends say I'm super pretty, but honestly I doubt it. I'm your typical ordinary girl in a not so ordinary family. My mom is a gambler. She drinks and smokes a lot ever since dad left to go live with his new wife. Mom doesn't say it, but I can tell she doesn't like me. She sees me as a waste of money and energy. She rarely ever spends time with me anymore, she barely even looks at me. Sometimes, I wish she would.

Ahh... I'm rambling again aren't I?

Please forgive me... it's a habit. I'm sure none of you here want to hear me moan about my mommy issues so let me just talk about other things about me.

I don't have many friends. I'm very shy and the popular kids bully me. Rumor has it that the prom queen herself, Madison Parker, told everyone to bully and shame me out of jealousy for my beauty. But like I said before, I honestly doubt it. Those rumors are stupid. She obviously dislikes me for my weird, nerdy interests.

I like anime and video games. Pretty weird for a 17 year old high school girl, huh? My favorite franchise is Kingdom Hearts. It taught me about friendship, love, and kindness. I love the characters a lot. My favorite has got to be the protagonist. But... I have this guilty pleasure of liking the villains too... Look, it's not _my_ fault they're hot okay? Kingdom Hearts has many great villains like Xemnas, Ansem SoD, Young Xehanort and....

I felt my heart race faster as my mind fills itself with thoughts of...

_Vanitas_

Ugh. I'm so weird.

"ALLISON GET DOWN HERE YOU STUPID SLUT!" 

My mom's obnoxiously loud voice interrupts my thoughts. What does she wants now? Probably dirtied the carpet and wants me to clean it. Sigh. Can't a girl just have her peaceful Sunday afternoon? 

I quickly got up and starighten up my blanket a little before going down.

"ALLISON I NEED YOU HERE. RIGHT. NOW!!!"

"Comming!" I reply.

It couldn't be _that_ serious right?

tbc


	2. Sold out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the nice comments guys. Really appreacite it^^

I'm now down stairs, face to face with my own mother. She's stitting on her cheap plastic chair in the kitchen, her lit cigarette being twirled between her fingers. She puts it back into her mouth, inhale and exhale. The smell of it now dominates the entire room. I can barely breathe.

I should speak to break this awkward silence between us. "So what's up? Why'd you call me here?"

She looks at me with her dark eyes before snitching her cigaratte away from her mouth once again. "Hm... I'm broke." Ah... this again. She's gonna scold me for not making enough money isn't she? "Sold you." Huh? That doesn't-

"What?" She can't be serious right?

"Spent all my money on gambling last night. Stupid fucking Mckenzy and his skilled mind!" She slurs. She points her cigarette at the door. "Get going." I'm having a hard time processing this. I'm being _sold_?! This is unreal! This has got to be a dream, right? There's no way mother is that cruel. 

I glance at her. She doesn't seem to mind so maybe this is all a joke. "What are you fucking looking at, shitty cunt?" Her venomous tone made my unmoving form even more frozen. "GET. OUT!!" she orders. "O-okay mom!" I hurry to the door.

Opening it, I was in shock! I-It's... I can't belive it.

Vanitas' sharp eyes run up and down my body. I feel so exposed. He leans on the door frame, his unkept hair framing his pale face. "You the daughter?" he said with a voice so smooth and suave. I give him a nod. He glances outside for a second then put his gaze back on me again. "Get in the fucking car! We're your new owners." He scoffed and the leaves. So sexy. I think I just soaked a pair of new panties.

Ugh! Get a grip, Ally! Stop being so weird!!!

After a moment, I'm able to process that sentence. 

_We_?

There's more than just one owner? I wonder who these other guys are.

tbc


	3. Best Thing that's Ever Happened

I got out of my house and see a truck. Vanitas stood outside of it, chatting with the person in the driver's seat. His tall form is blocking the view, I can't see who the other person is, but from their voice, they're probably male. I feel like they're ignoring me so I let out a little "ahem" to let them know I am here. Vanitas turned around but didn't move, still making it impossible for me to see the other man's face. "Ah, finally out?" Before I could respond, he scoffs. "Whatever. Get in!" He orders. 

I know that I'm supposed to be angry at him for just being a huge insensitive butthole like that but I can't help but forgive him! He's just soooooo hot. I almost drool at the thought of being in the same veichle as him, let alone the same house later on. Did he even live in a house? Probably not. I'm probably gonna be taken to that wasteland he grew up in. I don't mind though. As long as my eye candy is there I'm fine with living anywhere. Even in hell.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that Vanitas moved. I can now see who was in the driver's seat. It was... I-It was...

"Shut the fuck up, Vanitas! Get away from my coffee do you know how long it takes for me to even get this shit?!"

Messy blonde hair sticking up everywhere as he got angry at the equally hot man residing in the backseat. His gaze is sharp. Piercing icy blue eyes feel like they were staring into my soul. The insensity I feel whenever I lay my eyes on them...

Roxas. It's Roxas. 

The original "hot Sora". Everyone's favorite character. The literal prince charming of 2008 era KH fandom.

Aaaand he's currently trying to fight the current "hot Sora" from trying to get his coffee. I rolled my eyes. _Boys._

I hop into the passenger's seat. Vanitas and Roxas stop fighting. Both of them turn their heads to me. "We have a guest here, Wallmart Ventus. Better be on our best behaviour!" Vanitas says. Roxas is silent for a moment, which makes it the perfect opportunity for Vanitas to snatch his coffee right from that perfect, delicate hand. "H-hey!" Vanitas takes a long sip of Roxas' boiling hot coffee with delight. Roxas gives him a death glare (I find it super hot. I wish they would fight for me the way they fight for this venti chai latte). "Fuck you, you son of a bitch."

He then starts the truck up. Spends the whole trip complaining about Vanitas. I can't wait to see how the rest of this goes.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

The trip was mundane, to put it lightly. After getting out of the city it was just endless deserted roads. Roads that looked like they had no end. It went like that for hours. I thought for sure that they were taking me to the Keyblade Graveyard. 

I leaned my head on the passanger's side's window. My messy brown hair falling from my face and obscured my vision of the road beside me. 

"Go ahead, you can sleep if you want to. We won't reach our destination until after a few more hours." Roxas said softly from the back seat. 

I closed my eyes thinking about the life I had left. My mother, my school, my room, my nerdy interests. All of it were gone. I told myself over and over again that I was supposed to feel sad, because that's the _normal_ thing to do is it not? If your life, your free will had been taken and given to a bunch of random strangers wouldn't you be upset? But as I think about it again, I decided that it's okay to feel fine-to feel happy even- about this whole situation because I had no free will to begin with! My life was previously owned by my old hag of a mother. I had no control over it whatsoever. It was torture. Sure, it still was not mine, but at least it was in better hands at the time being. Vanitas may not be very nice on the outside, but I was sure that it was all just an act to hide how kind and loving he was on the inside. And Roxas? Comapred to Vanitas, Roxas was like a saint.

The buzzing of the car and sounds of Roxas humming "Yummy" by Justin Bieber was what put me to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, slut! We're here." A harsh voice awoken me. For a second I thought it was my mother ready to take me away from the dream I had but turns out it was just Vanitas.

_So it wasn't a dream after all?_

Perhaps not, unless I have lost my mind which, considering the amount of weed my mother consumed, might be the case.

_("Allison.." My dad's sweet voice made me glanced away from my Barbie dolls. I giggled. "Yes daddy?" His cheerful expression changed into a weird looking one. "Do not call me that, daughter of mine! For that is forbidden. You must always refer to me as your father. Do you understand?" I didn't think I know what he was talking about. Dad always says a bunch of complicated things like this, but I nodded anyways because I didn't want to see him look so upset._

_"Excellent." He smiled. I like it when dad is happy._

_"Your mother.. She had been consuming those products of the devil. They will take captive of her lungs and her mind anytime soon."_

_"You mean that weird stick mommy always has in her mouth?" Mom said that it was some kind of adult candy when I asked her about it before. That was so unfair! I wanted some candy too!_

_"_ Mother _. And yes, Allison. That is what I was refrencing to. That thing... Oh Heavens. It can make you loose your composure, your mind, your body, your_ soul _."_

_"M-my soul?!" I said, shocked. I didn't want my soul to be taken away by that thing!_

_Dad nodded. "It is also highly contagious. If you were to live in this house long enough, it will soon effect you too."_

_"But I don't want my soul taken away!" I cried. The Barbie I was holding fell to the floor. My vision was getting all blurry and messy. I always hated it when tears to that to your eyes._

_Dad pulled me into his arms and held me tight. "But it is okay. You will not loose your mind. I will not allow you to." He rubbed his soft hands up and down my back in a calming and soothing motion._

_"I_ will _have custody over you.")_

I hopped out of the-rather filthy looking, now that I had gotten a closer look on it -truck and followed Vanitas and Roxas. 

They were walking in a vertical path made by marbles. It had beautiful flowers of all kinds on its sides decorating it and a few bushes. From one of the bush, a bunny jumped out. I thought it was something horrifying at first instead of the adorable mammal so I shrieked. Vanitas and Roxas stood in front of me, protecting me from the danger. When they realized that it was just a mere animal, Vanitas barked out a laugh at me. Roxas just rolled his eyes and resumed the journey. I gave the bunny a little pat on its head.

The three of us reached our destination. A wonderful cottage in the middle of the woods, completely isolated from society. From the looks of it there did not seem to be any residents living inside, yet I was proven incorrect once again. 

Vanitas knocked at the door. Soft and gentle at first but after being met with no respond he began knocking at it in a harsher pace. "I'm comming! I'm comming!" A voice so similar to Roxas' replied from the insides of the house. I gasped and shivered. Could it be?

The door opened and the three of us were greeted by a teenage blonde boy, a blonde boy so similar yet so different to the one standing beside my, with a million dollar smile.

It was Ventus.


End file.
